Alex The Great
Alex the Great aka Damaged aka Princess Kitty was a troll in Cybernations from May 2012 to December 2016. He is currently multi-time banned from Cybernations for multiple ban evasion, attacking admins, 100% warn, and multis. Nowadays, he enjoys retirement and occasionally rolls up on IRC. He plays Politics and War. The Birth Big Al: June 2012. This is the first nation of Alex. He came from bordem of NationStates, a game his friend recommended. His main beef was the no war. His first Cybernations account was created days before his 13th Birthday. He looked carefully through recruitment messages. Settles on Sparta. Sparta forums are down that day. He shamed the recruiter and left. Looked for messages with no forums. He joined Vandelands alliance Bull Moose. Built his nation like all noobs do. Got around 10k and fought a little known historical battle between Bull Moose and Nuclear Fire in the Dave War. He was nuked relentlessly by Nuclear Fire and was broke. Forced to re-roll. First time ban Psych: Created after BigAl, in about August-September 2012. Decided to join LoSS. This is where LoSS taught him about IRC, unfortunately for them. He realized his potential was to be used messing with people. Banned and kicked anything in sight. He realized he was on the hot seat with these and cooled it by saying his brother did it. It worked, but LoSS inevitably got suspicious. Anyway, they kicked Psych when he scammed Molon Labe and LoSS of Tech. He got away with it too for a while. He got deleted for reporting himself for multis to get out. He attempted to claim they photoshopped the screenshots. He tried desperately to find an alliance. Word of the wise, pay tech, it is not worth scamming. Start of a legacy BullGangsta: Made after Psych in November or December 2012. Terrence Krillins made a mistake he would regret. He recruited BullGangsta into his alliance, UCoN. At first, he was okay. Then, he started to find out about abusing IRC powers, and he asked every night and somehow always got some kind of power. Then he abused it because he is a low-life and has nothing better to do with his life. He helped the alliance by sending many messages a day to new guys and being active on IRC and arcade. Got into it with Tom Riddle When the Equilibrium War broke out, UCoN fought DB4D. Alex decides it is a great time to go on IRC and war taunt DB4D. What an awful decision. Subsequently he got kicked out of UCoN. He joined HB and got kicked out. A few days later he attacked CN staff in suicide rage in February 2013. Jimmy Butler was in between BG and ATG, didn't do anything. Starting to Turn Heads Alex The Great: August 2013. Joined SLAP because they promised 60 million dollars. He was on IRC a bit, but wasn't crazy while in SLAP. The time he was in SLAP he was plotting with DRNers and Kevanovia to create Atlas. He pulled a few all-nighters for them. Put a huge contribution in the process. ATG got a lot of recruits to pull off a 45 nations within a week of DoE. He was always skyping with these guys. He loved them. He was a bit erratic. He was originally the Minister of recruiting, but got promoted to Finance. A month into the alliance, he was given multiple warnings, and one night got in a heated private encounter with Kevanovia, the leader at the time. He left and joined his friend Nomdeplume of LAW. Got booted for IRC confrontations. Joined RIA. One of his favorite alliances. Dave Daveson and him made a great team. Left RIA to make Promethia. He got kicked out for attempt blackmail of Anson/Grealind. He joined the Nuclear Disorder. Became high government. They merged into NSF, where Alex The Great became Finance. Every chance he got, GeneralChow declared. ATG does not know what sparked the hate. After NSF, he joined ABLS, the alliance Musmahhu created, which turns out to be a big multi ring. Mus negotiated peace for ATG. Mus. later kicked out and declared on ATG himself. On his last leg, Alex The Great found good people in Echelon willing to help him. They helped him out best they could, but he left to face the consequences of his actions. The end of his nation was March 2014. Start of a war In spring of 2014, ATG created Mr Untouchable. Joined Legion. Seemed okay. As his usual MO, he got kicked out of Legion. He Ghosted the SHIELD AA, was on Pending, and attacked RIOT seeking revenge from ATG, and surprisingly, RIOT nations attacked other SHIELD nations. AZTECH protected SHIELD, and after a pissing match, AZTECH beat up on Riot Society. Being a Female Cat July 2014, Alex decides to go the Rotavele route. Got confused with him on more than one occasion. Made the nation Princess Kitty of Kitty Empire. He joined GOP because he liked the recruitment message. Ran for Trium. of Internal Affairs. Lost that battle and left to join DoD. They believed he was a female and Princess Kitty hit on EVERYONE. Very IRC active. Went into peace mode for the war. Hit on the day before peace against TSC. After the war, He made gatorback mad and gatorback threatened to hit DoD if they didn't kick PK out. They got scared and kicked Princess Kitty out and declared on him. He was able to send some nukes. After the war, he pleaded his case to TTK, who took him in. Sojourner wants to recreate Vikings and invites PK to help create it. Princess Kitty was a huge part of the creation process. Before it was made, he was kicked out. Anyway, PK got banned and deleted a few days later. Another Life Simultaneously, while being Princess Kitty, Alex knew PK would get into trouble one day. He created Elite Virgin. He joined TSO and obtained government. After a few months being under the radar, he decides to spy Strangers with Candy, and DK protectorate and brag about it on IRC as princess kitty. He had no idea they knew his nation and go declared on. EV pretended to be confused and hurt, and had NADC and TSO and TCA on his side. Peace happened. Elpresidente took over, naming me 2nd in command. Monsters Inc offered a merge, and EP and EV started talking to MI on skype, and everyone was all for it. Well Ceres, the ex-leader, found out and revoked EP and EV's titles. Ceres and Elite Virgin get into a heated argument about it, with Elite Virgin defending the real leader, El Presidente. EV left and joined Monsters Inc and fought against TSO and Minc outdamaged TSO. This caused SNX to drop TSO because they couldn't fight the #78 alliance with help. Anyway, Peace happened. Atlas attacked because Elite Virgin gave screenshots to Lord Hitchcock of their member section of the forums discussing the war. This is where Alex decided to end his legacy. He realized there is more to life than Cybernations. The legacy, the trolling, being loved and hated, excited him. He is a sociopath who wasted his potential. He faked his death, he was President Hardin since December 2014. He participated in many wars, forcing Xanth to quit. Eventually, he found PNW and got into it. he is calvin coolidge there. Go send him a message! CN is dead, bye. http://pastebin.com/AT0ZdtyS is his real goodbye post..... or is it? There are a few other nations and stories untold, but many adventures were encountered.